Warrior Olympics- ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and SkyClan!
Author's Note Hello everybody! Rainstar of RockClan has created a new account! NerdyWriter7! So, I will be continuing this awesome series! Enjoy! Getting Settled ThunderClan Squirrelflight marveled at all the dens surrounding the training grounds. StarClan had sent the five clans- ThunderClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan- a message that they must all meet and compete in games that would test the strength, agility, speed, and skill of all the cats in the Clans. Thunderstar, Windstar, Skystar, Shadowstar, and Riverstar would judge the contests, and 4 StarClan cats from each Clan would join the teams. The apprentices and kits of the clans would preform the opening and closing ceremonies, and the elders would supervise their Clans in the games. "Squirrelflight!" called a voice from the den that all the medicine cats would share. It was Squirrelflight's sister, Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat. She was enjoying a vole with Mothwing, the medicine cat of RiverClan. "Hi, Leafpool! Hi, Mothwing!" Squirrelflight said. "Mind if I eat with you?" The she-cats nodded, and Squirrelflight dug in. She was starving from the trip to where the games would be held. "I heard they have special medicine cat events!" Leafpool said. "I can't wait!" Mothwing stayed silent, chewing hard on her vole. "Squirrelflight!" called Brambleclaw's voice. He poked his head into the medicine cats den. He was Squirrelfight's mate, and ThunderClan deputy. He was also rather snappy. "Come on, we're practicing for the competition! Get over to that stream Thornclaw found!" Then, as quick as he came, Brambleclaw left. Squirrelflight took a huge bite out of the vole, and padded after Brambleclaw. SkyClan Leafstar jumped onto the small tree trunk and raced up it. Her mate, Billystorm, followed her closely. Leafstar nimbly jumped from branch to branch on the two branches, easily beating Billystorm to the top. "You see, kits?" Leafstar called down to the ground where her kits were watching. "That's all you have to do, then yell 'SKYCLAN!'" Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit cheered. Harrykit yowled "Can we try now?" Leafstar and Billystorm dropped off the tree and both said "Later. It's time to eat." Once again, the kits cheered, and they hurried to the nursery. It was packed with all the Clan's queens and kits. Sorreltail, a ThunderClan queen, was letting her son Molekit chase her tail with his friend, Berrykit. Leafstar had noticed that part of the young kit's tail was missing. "Fox trap," his mother, Daisy had told the SkyClan leader. Leafstar found her spot in the nursery, and her kits started sucking. "Leafstar," Billystorm said. "StarClan will want you to go choose who in their ranks will join SkyClan in the games. Even so, you ''do ''need the rest." Leafstar nodded, and Billystorm was shooed out of the nursery by the WindClan queen, Whitetail. Then, Leafstar started to close her eyes.... She was standing in the gorge, near the Rockpile. She could smell all the familiar smells of moss and rock. Hundreds of StarClan warriors faced the SkyClan leader. Skystar, founder of SkyClan, came out of the crowd and said "Leafstar, it is time to choose four cats to compete with your clan in the games. Choose wisely." Leafstar took a deep breath and said. "My first choice is... Cloudstar!" Cloudstar then appered next to Leafstar and said "I am honored that your choice was me." "My second choice is... Rainfur!" Leafstar yowled, and their Rainfur appered. "I can't wait to see my mate and kits again," he said. "My third choice is... Birdflight!" the SkyClan leader yowled, and Birdflight appered next to Cloudstar. They rubbed their pelts together. "My final choice... is Skywatcher!" Leafstar yowled, and he appered. "Good," Skystar said. "Now they will go with you to train with SkyClan! '''Hail SkyClan!"''' StarClan started to cheer the chant, and Leafstar found herself back with her kits. RiverClan Mistyfoot raced down the training hills. She was practicing for the games. If RiverClan was going to beat WindClan in a racing event, RiverClan would have to practice. Willowpaw and Leopardstar were racing ahead of the RiverClan deputy. "'''''Wow, for an apprentice medicine cat, Willowpaw sure is fast!" '''''Thought Mistyfoot as Leopardstar crossed the finish line. By the time Willowpaw and Mistyfoot got there, they were out of breath. "How.. about... to relax... we go... for a swim?" Willowpaw gasped. She then walked into a pond next to them. As Mistyfoot was padding over to the pond, Leopardstar said "Mistyfoot, can I talk with you?" Mistyfoot had already stopped dead in her tracks. Playing with Willowpaw in the pond was Oakheart. Now, normally, this wouldn't be strange, except for one tiny detail. Oakheart was dead. '''''" My father...." '''''the she-cat thought. "He's one of the StarClan cats I chose to help us." Leopardstar mewed. "I also chose Feathertail, Silverstream, and Crookedstar. Are you ok?" Mistyfoot was not ok. She was crying tears of joy. Through all the joy and exhastion from running, she collasped. "He looks so young and healthy...." Mistyfoot cried. Leopardstar placed her tail on Mistyfoot's back and let out a rare purr. Even though she was Clan leader, Leopardstar was a good friend to Mistyfoot. "You can train later," the RiverClan leader said. "Go, be with your father." Mistyfoot looked gratefully up at her leader, then pelted into the pond, yowling "Oakheart!" The StarClan cat looked up, and father and daughter embraced. Mistyfoot saw that her father smelled like fresh flowers that grew back in the old RiverClan territory. He must had been standing on some when the rocks fell and killed him. "I've missed you so much...." Oakheart said. They started to play with Willowpaw. Mistyfoot had never felt happier than being in that pond. ShadowClan Tawnypelt swam through the stream. She had to get away. Suddenly, the current picked up, and Tawnypelt was swept away. Her body flowed uncontrollably. "HELP!!!" Tawnypelt yowled, as her head hit a rock. The air was knocked right out of her, as she descended into darkness.... "Tawnypelt! Are you awake yet?" a voice in the darkness called. Tawnypelt opened her eyes. She was in the medicine cat's den. Squirrelflight was sitting next to her. She had a pounding headache, and she heard someone moan. "Mothwing?" Tawnypelt mewed. It came out like the voice of a tiny kit. Mothwing was lying down, being cared for by Leafpool. Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat was there too. "Where am I?" Tawnypelt asked. "Easy," Littlecloud said. "You nearly drowned! Thank StarClan that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were by the stream!" A dark brown tom stepped into the den. "Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt said. Her brother ran to her side. "I'm glad to see you're alright" "What were you doing in the stream?" 'I... I don't remember." the she-cat answered. "The last thing I remember is I was hunting near the ShadowClan training area. What happened to Mothwing?" "A vole she ate had just eaten deathberries," Squirrelflight said. "She's really sick. I'm starting to wonder if Mothwing being poisoned and you nearly drowning wasn't an accident." Tawnypelt just nodded and put her head down again. "Crowfeather and Stormfur will come by to see you later," Brambleclaw said. "Feathertail will too. She's one of the StarClan cats RiverClan chose. You should have seen Stormfur and Crowfeather's faces!" "All right, the both of you, out," Littlecloud said. "You can see her later. And you, Tawnypelt, get some more rest." As Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight left, Tawnypelt fell asleep thinking '''''"Who in all of StarClan would want to kill a medicine cat and a random warrior?" '''''But she would soon learn that in the Warrior Clans, there's no such thing as 'random'. WindClan Crowfeather rubbed his pelt into Feathertail. He couldn't believe he was with her! "I've missed you so much," Crowfeather said, looking at the StarClan cat. She gave him her warm smile, then said "Race ya!" SHe pelted down the hills as fast as any WindClan warrior. Crowfeather kept pace with her though. Crowfeather was panting by the time they stopped, but Feathertail was all perky and happy. "How did you run so fast?" Croweather asked. "When a cat dies and passes into StarClan, they gain the skill of the cat they are fighting," Feathertail said. "Sometimes, the cat they're fighting for." " Crowfeather!" Nightcloud's voice ran out over the hills. "The opening ceremonies are starting! Come on!" Crowfeather flashed his devilish grin at Feathertail, and they raced towards the spot where the clans were meeting for the games. Opening Ceremony